


You Know That You Make It Shine

by devilduckieee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Gen, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilduckieee/pseuds/devilduckieee
Summary: Lena has many reasons to make a statement with L-Corp, but this one is mostly personal.It's just fluff and rainbows and me trying to get used to writing these chars. Vague descriptions of implied phobias, but this is light fam.





	You Know That You Make It Shine

It truly seems like Lena can't throw a large company event without some sort of Supergirl related mishap. 

It's June in National City. Excluding the minute number of bigots and xenophobes, it was a fairly progressive city. Rainbow flags hung from buildings, and in windows, for blocks in all directions surrounding L-Corp. Lena, though not out publicly (however, she'd argue that she wasn't exactly hiding her preferences either) might've even pulled some strings and made a couple strategic donations in order to get the crosswalks around her surrounding blocks painted rainbow.

Lena loved Pride. She loved the very essence of it. The very notion of rebelling against those restraining you and exploding into a rainbow of freedom, was one that kept Lena striving ever forward at times. She knows she was raised with a lot of privileges, doors automatically opened for her just for her last name or her family's money. But those things never really could soothe the ache of being an unwanted and unloved child. 

Lex did his best. He actually brought Lena to her first Pride, and laughed at her being traumatized by so much questionable nudity. He'd gone all out, getting the proper colors of her flag in all the accessories he could find. Lena still thinks of his face and his ridiculous 'I love my sister' shirt whenever she sees a rainbow. The memory stings a bit now, as most reminders of her past do, but it still warms her heart. It had been a yearly tradition of theirs, one that Lex had insisted become an actual tradition for them. Lex wanted it to become a family yearly event, starting with them. He knew Lillian was a lost cause, which just made him try harder to make up for it. 

The tradition ended as soon as the Superman logo, done in rainbow colors, started showing up on tee shirts or painted on bodies. There were just some things he couldn't get past.

Lena kept up her own tradition of going, and though going alone to Pride is never as fun, it was something she needed to do. There was a great anonymity in going to an event filled with colors in a wig and costume just as bright. She'd spend entire weekends, a different big city every year, just soaking everything up so as to store it and remember for the next year, use the memories to get her through the darker and lonlier moments. 

Now that she was essentially free from the previous constraints of the Luthor name, and forging ahead with her new branding for L-Corp, she no longer wanted that anonymity. Lena intended to make a statement of true inclusivity, where aliens felt welcomed as well. She had given Kara an invite to L-Corp's special pride event, in hopes of her best... _friend_ coming to support her. She also provided Kara with a special invitation for Supergirl, Lena handed over the rainbow colored Supergirl symbol with a wink and cherished Kara's blush for days after. (Kara was allowed to come out as Supergirl whenever she felt comfortable about it, but that didn't mean that Lena wasn't going to have _some_ fun at her expense.)

Lena had rented out the roof of one of the ritzier skyscraper's in town. It had amazing views of the rainbow colored streets below, and it had a simply gorgeous pool, which was the true reason why she chose this rooftop over others. It was a Pride celebration, there needed to be some questionable clothing choices being made, it's tradition. 

The weather was perfect. The food was fantastic, even if people were questioning how the potstickers fit in. Kara hadn't shown up yet, in any form, so Lena had decided to take a little dip in the pool to distract herself (and escape from business talk). It wasn't anything drawn out, she did have to conduct business afterall, just enough to cool off a bit and an excuse to dry off by lying on one of the unfairly comfortable lounge chairs next to the pool.

She'd just laid down when she felt the unmistakable shift in the air that could only mean one thing to her. Kara... no, she was in her suit, _Supergirl_ had finally shown up, hovering above the pool, looking around for something or someone. Lena stood up to greet her friend, paused to adjust her purple bikini top, and heard a splash but didn't think anything of it. That is, until she looked up towards an empty space where Supergirl was. She then looked towards the movement happening in the water below, only to find a soaked Supergirl slowly pulling herself up and out of the pool.

"Oh, Kara, _really_." Lena whispered with adoration and a soft laugh. When Supergirl's head whipped up, and wide eyes looked in her direction, Lena remembered about the super hearing.

Lena grabbed a dry rainbow flag towel from a nearby chair, and brought it over to Supergirl, "Oops?"

"I guess there's a conversation we need to have." Supergirl gave Lena a crooked smile as she took the towel.

"Only if you're talking about the conversation about you forgetting how to fly when you saw me in a bikini." Lena spoke softly with her lips lifted in a smirk. She winked at the blush she saw forming, before speaking louder so her guests could hear, "Welcome, Supergirl. I'm glad you could make it, and with such a spectacular entrance."

Lena turned to her guests, directing her next statement to them, "Honestly, it is a pool party people. There should be at least two rainbow beach balls being tossed about in that pool. You'll be safe now that our lovely lifeguard has arrived." Lena then pointed, and said in true campy fashion, "but if _any_ of you fake drowning you'll be answering to me."

She doesn't really remember much about the rest of the night. Things picked up and were a lot less formal after that point. There was a lot more laughter, dancing and swimming. It became more of a celebration of love and less of a business function. Supergirl having effectively broken the professionalism of the event with her, what CatCo had dubbed, cannonball entrance. 

Lena doesn't even remember taking the photo that graced the front page of the newspaper the next day. A photo of her and Supergirl, arms around each other and smiling at the camera, with their pride flag towels around their shoulders. She doesn't remember taking it, but she does have it framed on her desk to remind her whenever she needs.


End file.
